


Happy accident

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Gabriel, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery Spot, Omega Sam, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, cannon dead!dean, dead!Dean, its mystery spot com on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Miranda this is for you, hopefully, it suits. I can extend it with another chapter if you like.Sam and Gabriel have a heat-induced interlude during mystery spot. when sam doesn't come chasing after him Gabriel becomes curious.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

Sam felt it just as the 90th Tuesday came abruptly to an end, it started at the base of his neck just as he knew it would when he had realised his dilema. He had been trapped in this town, in the same day for the last, what he assumed, month. When the second half of the third week had rolled to an end and he had realised with impending panic and horror, that he didn’t have enough of suppressants left to last him however long this creature wanted to torment him for, assuming that he would be stuck in this until he did whatever it wanted.  
That’s right, 6’4 tall, scary Sam winchester, was an omega. He had taken suppressants for as long as he could remember, forced onto them by his father, he stayed on them now so that his heats didn’t interrupt hunting, or finding a solution to the apocalypse. They every thought of one terrified Sam to his core. His one and only heat had been the week he’d presented at 16. He remembered clearly that his father had not been pleased his youngest son was the ‘weakest’ designation, Sam didn’t care, he was what he was. So long as Dean didn’t mind, it had taken his brother a few years to come to terms with his brother being omega, helped along by the fact that Sam never had another heat.  
Until now, that was. He had tried for a few repeats to find suppressants within the town but they hadnt had deliveries for a while and omegas in the town had suffered for it. Sam had cursed up a storm for the following two repeats knowing what was coming and by the time he had ran out Sam was terrified but resigned to it. He had no idea how to handle his heat, he didn’t even know for sure how it would feel. He had remembered the cold feeling creep down his neck from the last time, before he had soaked himself through without realising. This time he was atleast ready.  
Or he would be if he could get the being here to listen to him long enough to sort this. He couldn’t be worrying how Dean would die and his heat for a week, it had to be one or the other and as he got done arguing, again, with Dean about his heat and why he had run out of suppressants he watched Dean leave the room before shouting in anger, “Well fuck you whatever you are! This is all your fault!”  
“Whats my fault Samalam?” the look Sam levelled at short, golden haired creature in front of him would have put a portal down into the pit, blinking in surprise, it just caused this one to smirk. Until he caught the scent that was lingering in the room, “Well shit, that’s a spanner.”  
“You’re a dick. 9 years I’ve managed to go without a single heat, to ignore my shit disgnation and you’re twisted vendetta means I have to face a fucking heat! Alone, with absolutely no help.” The creature…. Trickster in front of Sam smiled apologetically, a hint of shame on his face for not realising, clearly Sam was on something that had made him smell like an alpha, that coupled with the suppressants theres not way he could have known. “You are going to pause this thing, or get me out of it now. End it so I can deal with this in fucking peace. You owe me that much for letting this fucking happen. You could have at least picked a god-forsaken town that was fully stocked with everything just in case.”  
“You’re scared.” The trickster stated firmly, a curious look in his golden eyes. The look Sam levelled him with this time was vicious in its fear.  
“Of course im scared.” Loki took a second to realise why Sam was scared and the length of time since Sam's last heat hit him. 9 years with out a heat…  
“Wow, Sam 9 years, that would put it, your last heat, the one you presented with.” Loki stretched his scent passed his vessel, he tried to make it calming, he watched Sam's nostrils flare, inhaling his scent sharply, his alpha scent, which in hindsight might cause an issue here. He watched a bead of sweat break out on Sam's forehead and begin0 its trail down the side of Sam's face and neck and under the collar of his plaid shirt. And then the reverberation of what his scent was doing to Sam hit him full force causing his body to react sharply to it, “Loki, they call… they call be Loki.”  
With that Loki pounced, his hands were under the t-shirt, plaid shirt combo before Sam could register that his mouth was being attacked with a wickedly agile tongue. He felt this being pull away long enough to mutter, “I’m putting this lesson on pause, because I cant let a little omega go through a heat on his own, now can I? But afterwards we will resume our lesson with full effect.”  
Sam didn’t get a chance to argue when that tongue found his own, encouraging it to play and just as Sam fell into the rhythm, he felt a gust of air against his skin, just before he felt his skin touch cotton. Sam gasped as he realised, he was on a bed and already naked. He felt his cheeks tinge pink when he realised that not only was he naked and spread out, but Loki was staring avidly at his slick covered thighs and exposed hole. However, no matter how much he tried his thighs wouldn’t moved closed. And then as he watched Loki take him in, he felt a small tendril of pleasure slide down his spine, “You are going to beg me for this Sam, don’t worry I wont hold this against you.”  
After that Sam was all whines and moans as Loki put his fingers and tongue to good use in and around Sam's fluttering hole. Loki wasn’t fighting fair and with the heat suddenly and chokingly hitting Sam full force neither was his body. The first slide of Loki's long cock into his slick channel caused Sam writhe around him. He had never expected it to feel like that, he didn’t know how Loki still looked relatively composed above him as he started to move. But the look in his eyes told Sam otherwise, it was then with startling clarity Sam realised that Loki didn’t want to hurt him. He truly was just helping Sam.  
When Sam finally felt Loki knot catch against his rim, he was strung out from two explosive orgasms. A third hitting him as he felt Loki fill him, the knot catching solidly and keeping Loki in place. Sam was so strung out he slipped into a peaceful sleep as Loki settled against him so that his knot would settle.  
A week of this followed, by the time Sam's heat was over both were exhausted to the bone and didn’t want to think of sex for at least a while. Loki left just as quietly as he had arrived. Sam was sore but grateful the Trickster wasn’t making a fuss over it. He was embarrassed enough over the way his body had reacted to the smaller man. The cries he had made in the passion of the moment, he was heat fevered sure, but he remembered every embarrassing thing he had said. Begging for Loki 's knot, for a mating bite. He hung his head just as….  
HEAT OF THE MOMENT!  
Sam sat up with a groan, and not entirely because it was starting all over again. He wasn’t entirely recovered from the recent activities and rigors he had put his body through, but enough that visiting the diner was achievable enough.  
He lost track of Tuesdays after that. They all blurred into one painful memory. Dean dying over and over in any and all conceivable ways right down to choking on his own spittle. Sam knew who it was now at least, but he had to find him or learn the lesson to end this. By the time Sam had found him, a small slip of the Trickster’s part, strawberry syrup of all things, Sam was ordering, frankly, disgusting combinations for his breakfast. He had caused Dean to die by puking in one instance which, caused Sam to worry over what he was eating. Surely pickles and cheese milkshake wasn’t that bad, right?  
After cornering the Trickster against a fence with what he knew to be an ineffective weapon Sam woke to a different song, a different day and was suddenly overjoyed. He thanked his lucky stars that at least heats were somewhere in the quarterly to half a year region, whilst not for female omegas there only time to breed it was for male omegas, it was an indignity Sam wouldn’t have to face again. He would get more suppressers when he got out of this town with Dean. He was throwing his stuff into his duffle ready for the drive out of this hell hole when he heard it. He had let Dean out of his sight, why did he do that?  
He found Dean on the tarmac of the parking lot, a gun shot wound bleeding heavily from his chest, bleeding heavily but slowing rapidly and am knew instantly he was never going to save his brother. He grew angered, he never expected Loki to do this to him. How was he supposed to deal with this on top of everything else he had spent the last 60+ Tuesdays thinking and feeling about the short, sassy Trickster.  
It had been 2 weeks since the hell hole town, 3 months of carrying this secret with him. There had been one thing that the town did have. An omega health clinic. The secret he had carried with him since, his not really secret, secret. His belly was now starting to push passed his waist band as it grew. He placed a comforting hand on the movement he could feel, holed up in Bobby’s house. Bobby had been surprised and disappointed that Sam had slipped up, until Sam had told the old alpha the whole story. It had taken weeks to talk Bobby down from hunting Loki.  
In the meantime, Loki had been sat watching this happen. Watch the old alpha go all protective over Sam and wasn’t that a curious development. He had only come to see why Sam hadn’t started hunting him down, what he had found shocked him. He had noticed Sam's weight gain and didn’t think anything of it. He had aged Sam's body a day each time he had restarted it, so it aged naturally, but when Sam had him pinned two weeks ago, he had been too distracted by Sam's scent to notice anything with his physique.  
He finally decided he had enough of watching and waiting for Sam to call him when he watched Sam stand in front of an old mirror in his room. Its wooden frame tipped backwards so Sam could see most of his body in it. Sam drew up his t-shirt and placed a hand over his taut skin, “Don’t worry baby, we can do this, with or without your trickster father.”  
“Do what Sam? Raise a half human baby with out the other half being there for guidance.” He stood so he could see Sam in the mirror, the sturdy shoulders hunched as his voice and Gabriel lost sight of Sam's face as he turned slight away, he watched Sam's left hand push the mirror down and the other pull down the T-shirt. He could smell Sam's anxiety from across the room, even with him breathing through his mouth so that he wasn’t overly affected by Sam’s glorious sweet smell. Except it was sour, burnt almost, from too much worrying and pain. “So, there’s a few things I left out.”  
He heard Sam scoff as the hulking omega shuffled passed Loki so he could move out of the confined space and away from the alpha, Sam could have sworn had scented worry from Gabriel, worry and a hint of melancholy. He didn’t stop to think about it, he had shouted for Loki while still in mystery spot, he had shouted for him to stop this, for his sake… theirs. But he hadn’t been heard. So, what right did this being have to drop in now, say he had left some things out and expect Sam to stick around to listen.  
Sam moved down the stairs hastily, his hand gripping the banister so that he didn’t slip and hurt himself before shouting for Bobby. Sam was unsettled and at a loss for what to do about this situation, on one hand it was his child’s father, on the other it had killed his brother over 100 times and the last he had made permanent. “What is it boy?”  
Loki followed closely to Sam, to the point of him entered the room just as Sam reached Bobby, “Is this the idjit alpha that took advantage Sam?”  
“Bobby.” Sam tried he knew just by the quick glance that actually been more for the creature in front of them, he knew the entire story, Sam had spilt it through tears. Bobby had admittedly been taken aback at the whole story; it didn’t sound like something that would happen to his boys. They watched Loki’s eyebrow arch.  
“No need to worry Papa bear, I’m well aware of Sam's secret. If he doesn’t want me to stick around that is fine, but there are a few things he needs to know about me, and consequently that pup, that will cause somewhat of an issue in later life.” This caused Sam's scent to change to the acrid scent of panic causing Gabriel to jump in quickly, “Nothing wrong with the pup Sam, I checked. But… um I'm in witness protection and my species isn’t exactly allowed children with humans.”  
“Nephilim.”  
“Woo, smart cookie alert. Yes, the jedi leader is right. It’s a Nephilim Sam.” Sam visibly relaxed when what little he must have known crept into the forefront of his mind, “Basically, half angel baby, indestructible. More so because I’m not ordinary angel. My name means might of god, I still carry that title, as well as messenger.”  
“You. You’re Gabriel?” Sam said shocked, Gabriel watched him reach for a surface to ease his dizziness. Gabriel shifted closer just in case he had to jump for Sam. It was then Sam groaned and muttered something at his belly, “Kicked my kidney when you moved closer.”  
“She can feel me.”  
“I’m sorry. She?” Came Bobby’s shocked response, the lore he already knew, he didn’t need to rehash stuff right now, he knew Sam knew enough to focus on that shocker. They both reached Sam at the Sam time as his knees gave out on him, Gabriel snapped up a chair and they eased him into it. It took the next 20 minutes to stop Sam smelling like an emotional yo-yo. “A grand-daughter. You better bring Dean back. You owe Sam that much.”  
The sudden flip in Bobby almost caused Gabriel to have whiplash, “I will, after the baby is born. Until then, Sam and I need a little time alone, I'll bring him by tomorrow so you can see he is un-harmed.”  
Gabriel spent most of the day reassuring Sam that what he had learnt wasn’t going to harm the baby, he was getting frustrated with Sam’s lack of response to his scent when he finally snapped and asked. His scent turned a surprised twang when Sam replied with how he had begged for him to see him while still in mystery spot. Gabriel hadn’t heard a single thing. Although he hadn’t been paying much attention. “Sam, I wanted to mate with you when you begged, but it was heat induced and you never said anything before I left.”  
“You didn’t give me a chance, as soon as you realised my scent was normal and I wasn’t trying to climb you like a tree you had me back in that motel faster then I could blink. I asked again you know, after I found out. Thought it might make you show up. You never did so I thought, he heard me but doesn’t care. I came to Bobby’s to recover, and be somewhere safe, without Dean and being pregnant I didn’t want to be an omega out there in the hunting world on my own.”  
That made sense. “Mate with me Sam.”  
Gabriel felt more than saw Sam’s shock, the scent of shock did something to Gabriel that he instantly felt he needed to correct, “It’s all I’ve wanted, I gave in way to easy in Broward. But it makes it no less true.”

“If you bring Dean back.”  
“Fine, stubborn Moose.”


	2. Poke the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets all bent out of shape now that hes back, sam isnt having any of it

Gabriel did as he promised he dropped Sam off at Bobby’s the next morning, they had done little but sleep and talk, mostly consisting of Sam asking for Dean back, to the point that when his human finally passed out in the early morning light he had returned Dean bright and whole. He hadn't told Sam before they landed at the shack the older hunter called home. He didn’t get a chance to tell him either, he hadn't realised how quickly the older hunter could move. Then he remembered the bright shiny, unknown, guardian angel Dean had on his shoulder. “Dean!”  
Gabriel watched the hunter move towards his brother and stopped when he saw Dean’s face, he had just thrown clothes on, used to Bobby seeing his slightly extended belly, but Dean would have had no idea what was going on, it was made worse when the archangel followed the omega into the room, “You! You took advantage of my little brother! What did you just kill me to get your rocks off!”  
Dean had started forward before he had even registered the movement of his body, his alpha instincts kicking in. Sam could see it before Dean barely moved an inch, he shoved in front of Gabriel with his hand against his brother's shoulder, “Please Dean… I know what he has done but would you condemn your niece to a life without her father? He is the only one that will be able to protect us when Heaven finds out what has been created.”  
This alone made Dean stop, his slitted eyes glanced up at his brother, “What do you mean Heaven?”  
“Dean, he’s an Archangel. Which means this child… Dean she is going to be a target her whole life, I don’t want to lose him either.” Gabriel watched this entire exchange with a curious eye, he could see Sam’s hesitation when it came to him, it was understandable considering their history, but that being said Sam was still defending him to his brother, if only for the sake of the child. Gabriel could work with that, at least with Sam’s side of it anyway. He could see that Dean was not just going to let this lie, not even for his brother.  
“He should never have put you in this position, I can only guess what happened.” Dean had a better idea then he wanted to let on, Bobby had filled him in on Sam’s story. His brother had been trapped watching him die for months, in a town that had been ill-equipped to deal with an omega on heat suppressers. That alone rankled him, his brother had been scared of being omega since he presented, to their fathers dying day he had never known, the idea of John Winchester finding out had kept them both scared to death and quiet about it. They both had known that if he had found out Sam would never make it to his next birthday. That alone made Dean want to stake him, he knew now it would never kill the being in front of him but it would certainly make him feel better, “you should have checked that bloody town, whether you knew or not, just in case, you have a lot to answer for asshole.”  
Dean was surprised to see a cowled expression on the angel’s face, it didn’t last long before the being hid it behind a shield that Dean knew from experience, it was well-practised and almost uncrackable except for one person, Sam. It looked like Gabriel had a few things still tucked in there, “You are right of course, not knowing was no excuse.”  
Dean took one for glance at Sam protecting the angel, a hand protectively over his stomach, Dean sighed, this here would probably be the most peaceful they would be for a long time, he didn’t want to think what would happen when Heaven found out about a Nephilim, he would have to get Bobby to bring him up to speed on the lore about them so he could be prepared, there was no guarantee Gabriel would be able to protect them and his alpha instincts were screaming at him to protect his brother, along with the guilt of not being there for his brother already. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the building, his brother would have brought the impala and he intended to give it a good once over to calm down.   
Sam's shoulders slumped and turned his back to the other occupants in the room, he took a deep breath, he knew Dean returning was going to be difficult but he had hoped, at least, that his brother would have kept a lid on it for his sake. Without turning around Sam eased out of the room and out the back towards the woods, he just needed to sit in peace, just for 10 minutes. He knew he would be left alone for a while when he heard Bobby’s gruff voice telling Gabriel to stay just as the back door closed.  
The day passed this way, both brothers separated and quiet, Bobby and Gabriel holed up in what could pass for a library looking up any and all warding sigils and spells, Gabriel could make them stronger by drawing them in a mix of blood and grace but he himself wasn’t sure about some of what was to come, the omega he had quickly fallen for was in quite a difficult position because he had been careless. He knew Dean was right, he should have checked he knew that the hunting world was no place for an omega, he also knew a fair few of them were omegas. He, like many others, had been blinded by how well Sam Winchester had played the alpha.  
Gabriel wrapped himself up in the research knowing that if he didn’t he might risk the fragile peace he and Sam currently had, yes Sam had said if he brought back Dean, however, he also knew that this situation alone was enough stress on Sam without adding to it by hovering. It certainly didn’t stop him frequently glancing out the window through the kitchen door, he could just see the group of trees that Sam was hiding in if he truly looked with more than just his vessels eyes he would be able to see Sam leant against a tree in the middle his head in his hands, he could hear his almost-mates thoughts from here he was thinking so loud, it was easy enough to push them to the side and still concentrate, until he heard a stray thought, ‘what if Gabriel decides that Dean is too much hassle and leaves us, baby? It's okay, your uncle will get a beating if he gets too out of hand, I will not let your father flutter out of my fingers again.’  
He smiled at the end of the sentiment but the thought that Sam even considered he would leave again… it hurt his heart to think that Sam was so used to being left behind, so used to being independent that it was only a flitting thought, already used to the idea and just confirming it for himself almost.   
Gabriel eased out the front door aiming towards where he could hear the older Winchester clanking around angrily, he heard a particularly vicious bang just as he rounded the corner and watched a spanner bounce off the wall, “you will have to calm down if you don’t want a pissed off pregnant omega breathing down your neck.”  
“Fuck off Gabriel.” The growl almost worried Gabriel, or it would have done if it weren't for his status and knowing Dean couldn’t kill him. He stood his ground looking for all the world like this didn’t faze him. However, given that he wanted to keep Sam and keep the peace he was much more bothered then he let on.   
“I will take Sam as my mate and have that pup, whether you like it or not. Neither of us needs your permission. Granted this didn’t happen in an appropriate way, and I would have loved nothing more than to woo your brother properly. It is the first thing on my agenda after I have gotten you to see what your attitude may cost you.” The glare Dean levelled him would have cowled lesser beings but Gabriel just raised an eyebrow at Dean and watched the other alpha huff angrily. It was like watching a caged bull rage but Gabriel knew the bluster would run its course and Dean would calm down. He was much more worried about how Sam would take Dean's attitude if the other alpha didn’t calm down before dinner. “I will leave you to your temper tantrum, but I have seen this happen before, the more you push what you think is right on Sam the more he will rebel against you. You two really are the perfect vessels for my brothers. Don’t become Michael Dean, you won't like the outcome.”  
With that Gabriel spun on his heel and walked back up to the shack Bobby called home, he eased around the house towards where he had last heard Sam, he crept forward wanting to watch Sam quietly for a moment but his hunter had sharper senses than he thought when he called out to him, “Aw you ruin all my fun, Sammy.”  
“The baby felt you approaching, have you come to tame your omega?” The look Gabriel got from Sam at that comment made Gabriel flinch, instantly shaking his head he watched Sam’s face ease into something between mild suspicion and a happy contentedness Gabriel rarely saw from either of the brothers, he watched Sam’s hand rub absentmindedly over his stomach and he could help but creep forwards in hopes Sam might let him have a feel. He indicated as much when he got close enough, too scared to ask the question out loud. He watched Sam's eyes crinkle in mirth at Gabriel's very obvious anxiety over not being allowed to touch before he nodded and grabbed Gabriel's hand to put it in a specific place.  
Gabriel's shocked gasp made Sam's stomach bounce with the laughter it had caused. Sam just held Gabriel's slightly smaller warm hand against the thin shirt that separated skin from skin waiting with a small chuckle until he felt it and Gabriel almost fell over in surprise, “What was that?”  
“A kick, or an elbow.” Gabriel stared in awe, it was unusual for angels to wiggle but given the child was also half-human it couldn’t be too unlikely. He smiled up at Sam and leaned back in towards Sam's extended stomach and whispered something in Enochian that caused the baby to swell with happiness and Sam to gasp, “What was that?”  
“Baby is half-angel, that was her feeling happiness, something you wouldn’t normally feel from a human child. Like it?” Sam’s eyes misted over immediately, with an avid nod his hair flopped in front of his face as he looked down whispering his own happy nothings at his bump. Gabriel watched with a smile on his face, he could stay like this forever, he was surprisingly happy with this human, the one he had tortured. “Sam? Do you think we can make something of this?”  
Gabriel watched Sam's eyes mist for a different reason and instantly panicked, had he said something wrong? He almost flinched when he saw Sam's arm moved towards him from the corner of his eye, which made him all the more surprised when he felt Sam's lips smash into his. He eased quickly into the slow drag of lips against his, he inched closer to Sam only to bump into Sam's extended stomach, causing both to chuckle, “Yes Gabriel, I think we can. Not just because we should but because its all I have ever wanted, someone who wants me for me, not for my secondary gender.”  
“I can do that Sammy after all, your attitude was the reason I jumped your omega bones in the first place.” It caused Sam to give him an epic level bitch face but Gabriel smiled winningly before being dragged back into a lazy kiss. “we should go back in, I don’t want you getting uncomfortble out here, plus I think someone needs to tame the Dean beast.”  
Sam outright laughed at the last comment, “I’m not poking that bear.”  
Sam pushed himself up the bark of the tree he had been leaning against, Gabriel watched, unsure whether to help the omega and when Sam finally stood straight he watched Sam smile gratefully that he hadn't been coddled, “I might have, he reminds me so much of Michael…”  
“We will fix it, Gabriel, I won’t let our baby be born in a world where it can be used as a weapon, where it is anything less than loved by both of us.” Gabriel smiled up at Sam and nodded, he waved down towards the house and let Sam lead. It was getting close to dinner time and Gabriel wanted to ensure his omega was well fed. As they reentered the house they both heard Dean's low growl and Gabriel ignored it wonderfully, what he didn’t miss was the sudden tensing in Sam's shoulders, “I see how it is, you picking your baby daddy over family?”  
Before Gabriel even had a chance to get a word in edgewise Sam had his brother dangling by a hand around his throat, he was too shocked to even stop the omega before he heard Sam talk, “You think you are all special Dean? You saved my ass from the fire so you get to dictate who I get fucked by, who I take as my alpha? You’re wrong, you die in less than 2 months, you will never meet your niece, the least you can do is swallow your jealous pride and get over yourself. I am actually happy Dean, or does that not matter anymore?”  
At the end of Sam’s speech, what Gabriel noticed had been delivered dangerously cold, Dean was dropped on to the floor, the crack of his ass on the wooden floor echoed through the house and its wooden walls. Gabriel couldn’t help but show Sam the prideful smile, he was proud of his strong omega, “Now if you don’t mind, Gabriel and I will take some of this food to go, I can’t even stand to look at you right now Dean.”  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and they all watched a substantial portion of the food disappeared, Sam presumed to Gabriel house where they had been the night before, “Bobby, just let up a prayer if he calms down.”  
With that both Gabriel and Sam vanished with a whoosh and snap of fingers.


End file.
